1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to antennas for electromagnetic radiation.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional antennas are, e.g., 0.5λ(λ=wavelength) long. There is, therefore, a need of shorter antennas that still have acceptable electromagnetic properties.
The emission of E & M from antennas is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,495 which discloses a Crossed field antenna and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,259 which discloses a compact parametric antenna. It is desirable to have small compact size antenna for the 1 kHz to 900 Mhz frequency range.